


week 9: caves

by stickyychicken



Series: weekly challenge art prompts [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, horror?, weekly challenge art prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29562435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stickyychicken/pseuds/stickyychicken
Summary: thanks for coming this far :)updates every friday!
Series: weekly challenge art prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171814
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	week 9: caves

_you think you are drowning._

_there is a suffocating tension in the air, and you feel every droplet of water in the foggy air as you draw oxygen into your lungs, and choke on it._

_it is dark. darker than you've ever seen._

_as a mine worker, it isn't uncommon to work in a place where you can barely register that your eyes are open, due to the complete lack of natural light in a cave system at night. the waning moon has left you too, and the gods turn their back on you as you did them._

_something drips on you. you look around, and peculiarly, there aren't any wet spots on the floor. it must be a leak, you reason to yourself, but you know better._

_warm air brushes your head and it feels jarring in the cold wind of the mines. you touch the emergency flair at your side, tied to your pouch. it lasts for a few minutes long, and casts an eery red glow that alerts others to your presence so that they might assist you in your need._

_the seconds build up, and you cannot take it anymore. your arms are itching with a phantom touch, and shivers are skittering down your spine. your heart beats quickly, almost painfully. you can always restock, right?_

_the light sputters, and it dims from the dripping liquid._

_the leak drips a strange fluid, viscous and sticky. you look up to its source and freeze. it drips into your eye and you blink quickly to clear it._

_hanging from the ceiling, like a grotesque stalagmite, is a hellish beast, black as night._

that's right, you've guessed it!

the key word for this week's challenge is **caves!**

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for coming this far :)
> 
> updates every friday!


End file.
